role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Gekido-jin
Gekido-jin (劇場ジン Gekido Jin) is an ancient stone demon samurai and Inconnu's top general and right-hand man. He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gekido-jin is cold, grudge-filled, uncaring and eternally angry stone demon samurai. He shows no empathy towards anyone and seems to only take in joy in make others miserable. Despite his gloomy and slightly sadistic tendencies, he is actually one of the most honorable of Inconnu's generals; fighting with "honor" and has a few morals. He actually dislikes the other Inconnu generals, finding them to be too insane and amoral and often does as much to avoid them; solely working along with them due to the fact that they also work for Inconnu. History Debut: Gekido-jin Gekido-jin first appeared when Inconnu freed him from his stone tomb at Kiryoku-shima. Inconnu promised Gekido-jin that he would work for him and become his general; Inconnu would reward him greatly and he could spread as much terror on the humans he deemed "ungrateful" as much he pleased. Gekido-jin did not hesitate, as Inconu did after all finally free him after being a statue for 880 years. Gekido-jin then destroyed the oncoming military vehicles that were coming towards them and destroyed them with ease. Afterwards, Inconnu then ordered Gekido-jin to do one more assignment; stop the Godzillans. Gekido-jin then left to do his duty and left. Godzillan Duel Gekido-jin then soon met up with Kunin, Rozan and TripGoji. He attacked them head on and nearly overpowered them but was stopped by Cyber-Zilla. Cyber-Zilla fought against Gekido-jin fiercely, even setting fire to the woods around them both, however the act was costly, as Gekido-jin fought hard back, even tearing off Cyber-Zilla's mechanical arm and using it as a weapon to bat Cyber-Zilla with. Cyber-Zilla then charged at Gekido-jin and then the two were sent off hurdling a cliff and fell down into the seas below them. Gekido-jin rose up first from the waters and tossed Cyber-Zilla's arm away and took off. Gekido-jin then marched on; his mission was far from over... Halted Alliance Gekido-jin soon returned to resume his fight with the Godzillans and was soon assisted by the other genera;s of Inconnu to take down the Godzillans and Gamorans. Gekido-jin fought off HyperKeizer and Kujak, and the three put up a big fight against Gekido-jin, but Gekido-jin was determined. Upon seeing TripGoji trapped in one of Keris's cages, he then ran over to TripGoji's cage and swung his war hammer at thim, sending the trapped TripGoji into space. Gekido-jin then went over and beat Kunin to a pulp and then knocked him out unconscious. Gekido-jin was then ordered by Inconnu to carry Kunin back to their base so that he could "witness" the grand arrival of Manto. The Summoning of Manto Gekido-jin then kept guard over Kunin. Gekido-jin insulted Kunin and called him weak, also saying that Kunin was a fool for thinking he could take on all of them at once, which Kunin did not take well. Kunin then got up and broke loose from his chains, then becoming Super Kunin. Gekido-jin then went over to duel Super Kunin, but Super Kunin got the upper hand and flew Gekido-jin across, temporarily defeating him. After the end of the summoning, Gekido-jin got back up and went with Inconnu's other generals for some planning. Arsenal & Abilities Normal Form= * Enhanced Strength: Gekido-jin doesn't possess too many special abilities and relies to use his mighty strength against his opponents. * Resurrection: As long as his mission is not yet complete, Gekido-jin can resurrect himself endlessly, growing larger with each new body as well. * Enhanced Durability: Gekido-jin has enhanced durability; being able to survive a lot thrown against him. * Armor: Gekido-jin has very durable, thick and strong armor that he wears to protect him from many attacks. * Energy Deflect: Gekido-jin can deflect energy beams and blasts back against his foes with just his hands. * Stone Form: Gekido-jin can transform into a giant statue and back. * Ki Blasts: By gathering some energy, Gekido-jin can create fiery Ki Blasts and fire them out his enemies precisely. * War Hammer: Gekido-jin's main weapon; a powerful hammer that can be used to slam and strike against enemies. It is very powerful and can be used to even create earthquakes when slammed down to the ground hard enough. * Flame Sword: Gekido-jin's secondary weapon which appears to be a flaming samurai sword. The sword can light up on fire and can send powerful strikes against whatever it hits. |-|Stone Form= * Indestructibility: In this form, Gekido-jin cannot be destroyed by anything, however, he cannot move and cannot do anything else other than revert back to normal if he wishes. * Transformation: Gekido-jin can turn back into his normal form at will. Trivia * Interestingly enough, "Gekido-jin" means "angry man" in Japanese. * Originally he was going to be introduced earlier in RP and would have been a little different (he would have been a more neutral type character) but he was saved for later and then made differently. * Gekido-jin was originally going to be used by Tengen Toppa Lazengann, but he declined. Gekid-jin was then played by Gallibon the Destroyed instead. * He seems to have a habit with calling Gojirans or Godzillans "dragons". * Gekido-jin was the only Yokai part of or allied with the Viledrodes. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Kaiju Category:Youkai Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Comic Book Characters